It relates more particularly to an angle connection accessory comprising a plate having: a web; an inlet side face and an outlet side face that extend perpendicularly to at least one partition that is perpendicular to said web and that mutually isolates a first compartment and a second compartment; and an outlet face parallel to said partition via which firstly said first compartment opens directly to the outside, and secondly said second compartment also opens to the outside via a channel isolated from said first compartment and extending substantially perpendicularly to said partition between said second compartment and said outlet face.
The invention can be applied particularly advantageously to implementing a branching accessory to be disposed at the junction between an axial skirting duct and two side skirting ducts, each of which forms an angle, in practice a right angle, with the axial skirting duct.
Considering two walls forming an angle between them, the axial skirting duct can, for example, be disposed flush against one of the two walls along the corner, and each of the two side skirting ducts are disposed flush against a respective one of the two walls, e.g. by running in the manner of a skirting board at the base of said wall, the supports of the three skirting ducts then being channel-section. However, the axial skirting duct can also be disposed in the corner between the two walls, its support then having a substantially V-shaped cross-section.
A branching accessory comprising the above-mentioned characteristics is already known from Document GB 2 370 698 (see FIG. 4E). That accessory is designed to be positioned flush against a single wall at the junction between three skirting ducts.